Uma pequena mudança de vida
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: Yondu descobre que o senhor das estrelas havia roubado alguns pertences dele, na verdade tesouros que ele mesmo havia furtado. Tomado pela fúria, ele resolve ir procura-lo por todo o universo,não querendo deixar passar aquele evento. E ele acaba tendo umas surpresas quando reencontra os Guardiões da Galaxia.


**Uma pequena mudança de vida.**

 **Aviso** **:** **Essa fanfic há uma parte nojenta, somente para estômagos fortes(eu mesma nem sei como consegui escrever aquilo).**

Certo dia umas jóias que Yondu tinha guardado em sua nave foram roubadas e ao investigar tudo nos mínimos detalhes sem estragar o local do crime ele descobriu,foi os guardiões da galáxia.

"Maldito Quill! Com certeza ele acredita nisso de 'Ladrão que rouba ladrão tem 100 anos de perdão'! Ah! Mas comigo não é bem assim não! Ele me paga!"

O alienígena ficou furioso,disposto a esmurrar o seu antigo pupilo,ou algo assim,talvez até dar o troco. Ele já imaginava toda a briga que iam ter,enquanto o procurava pelo localizador. Mas por incrível que pareça o seu mapa não o achava de jeito algum,em nenhum canto do espaço. Isso deixou o ET espantado e curioso,mas não estranhou muito isso,era lógico para ele haver uma fuga e um esconderijo muito bem elaborado. Peter conhecia muitas manhas,mas também era bem esperto para arquitetar tudo muito bem.

Só que a volta pelo espaço todo começou a se tornar cansativa. Já havia passado muito tempo dês que ele estava buscando o humano aqui e ali,verificando cada lugar conhecido e desconhecido por ambos. Mas tudo foi em vão...

Até que no meio do caminho deu um estalo na sua mente:

"Eu sou um idiota! É claro que ele foi para o seu planetinha esquisito!"

Por fim se dirigiu até a Terra,ainda com sede de vingança,claro que também tinha curiosidade em saber o que foi feito dos seus objetos valiosos, pois, aquela altura do campeonato, já havia se passado dois meses e meio no nosso planeta, e o Star Lord provavelmente usou das jóias para comprar bens.

Estacionou sua nave no lugar mais deserto possível, roubou algumas roupas de humanos normais, tampou todo corpo e rosto,utilizando de blusas de manga,gola alta,capuz e cachecol. Boa parte da roupa se misturava com a cor de sua pele para camuflar e não parecer um ser estranho aos olhos dos terráqueos.

Andou pelo país e estado onde o senhor das estrelas nasceu,mas quando mais andava mais o seu radar apitava,parece que o Quill havia deixado rastros, mas que se confundiam. Tentou procurá-lo em lugares familiares, que o tal poderia ir, em vão. Aquilo o deixou muito confuso. Ele queria tentar ser mais esperto que o garoto ao ir em lugares originais. Sem sucesso.

Então foi pela lógica e saiu a procura da antiga casa da mãe dele. Só que infelizmente deu de cara com uma nova família morando lá,fora que a fachada nem era mais a mesma e os arredores também.

Se sentou num banco qualquer e já começou a ficar sem esperanças,mas queria prosseguir...

"Ah! Mas eu vou te encontrar. Você vai ter que me dizer onde elas estão! Ou então terá que pagar os prejuízos. De qualquer jeito!"

Depois de descansar um pouco voltou a sua busca,noite a dentro,naquele frio e pouca luz. E o localizador começou a apitar mais forte algumas horas depois,o levando até local onde havia muitas casas de campo e fazendas. Parou num daqueles bangalôs. Ao parar em frente aquele local,antes de dar mais uns passos ele já podia sentir a presença dos guardiões...

"É aqui! Eu sinto isso! Posso até sentir o cheiro daquele guaxinim fedorento!" sorriu entre os dentes,cheio de más intenções.

Lá dentro estavam todos, reunidos, isto é, Peter e Gamora se encontravam sentados em frente a uma mesa de madeira,redonda e simples, um pouco longe dos outros, eles conversavam e escreviam em um bloco de notas. Enquanto isso Drax,Groot e Rocket estavam sentados em sofás diferentes, o destruidor na frente deles. O animal e o fortudo jogavam um vídeo game antigo,na qual se encontrava encima da mesa de centro – nela também haviam umas latas de suco e um saco de biscoitos com gotas de chocolate.

Enfim,o grupo se divertiam tranquilamente.

Só que não demorou para a paz ser quebrada,logo ouviram aquelas batidas furiosas na porta...

*BAM!BAM!BAM!*

-Hãn?! Ué,eu não pedi Pizza.-estranhou Peter.

-Será que não é nenhum vizinho?-perguntou Gamora enquanto o via se levantando e caminhando até a entrada. Era mais lógico pensar aquilo já que um entregador que se preze iria querer ser simpático e não bateria daquele jeito.

-ABRA A PORTA QUILL! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ!ABRA!

Todos reconheceram a voz. Só que eles não estavam espantados ou nervosos.

-Hum...Ele demorou demais para aparecer.-disse Rocket voltando-se para a TV,ele havia virado o rosto ao ouvir aquela voz.

Por fim o senhor das estrelas abriu...

-Yondu! Que surpresa!

-Não esperava que eu viesse até aqui?-com cara de poucos amigos.

-...Bem,eu sabia que você iria ficar louco da vida,mas não sabia que iria demorar tanto.-sorrindo,sem demonstrar nenhuma ponta de apreensão ou qualquer coisa assim.

-Hunf,você está calmo demais para o meu gosto.-de braços cruzados e irritado com aquela tranqüilidade.

-Ora,eu não tenho medo de você.

-Hn,claro,se tivesse não teríamos roubado aquelas coisas.-disse Rocket sorrindo entre os dentes.

-Bem lembrado roedor infeliz!

-Eu sou Groot!-ele não gostou do jeito que ele se referiu ao companheiro.

-Ah não ligue para ele.-fez um gesto com a mão.

-Eu...suponho que você comprou essa casa e os móveis com as minhas jóias não é?-observando tudo.

-Não. Na verdade essa casa é alugada.

-Hum...e eu posso entrar nela? Não quer deixar as visitas do lado de fora né? Não é nada educado.-sorriu entre os dentes,de um jeito provocativo.

"Visita?" pensou o mamífero.

-Para você detonar com tudo com suas armas e sua ira...-desta vez ficou meio sério.

-Deixa ele entrar Peter,vai ser divertido.-disse Gamora já de pé e com os braços cruzados,dando um sorriso maroto.

-...Tá bem. Entra. –O senhor das estrelas deu passagem.

E ele entrou...

-Não creio que ele não esteja a fim de conversa não é?-disse Drax murmurando e olhando diretamente para o se amigo Raccon.

O destruidor era o único que estava preocupado, embora só um pouco. O resto da equipe era a imagem da mais pura tranqüilidade.

-Olá Yondu,como é que vai a vida?-disse Rocket,após escalar o sofá a fim e ficar no topo do encosto e mais próximo daquela "visita". Ele também sorria entre os dentes,tinha vontade de soltar um monte de suas piadas sarcásticas.

-Você está bêbado?-perguntou o alienígena estranhando aquele comportamento.

-Não. E você?

-Falando nisso,você quer beber ou comer alguma coisa?-disse Peter,de braços cruzados,sorrindo e se passando por bom anfitrião.

-É,as viagens espaçais costumam ser bem cansativas.-diz Gamora.

-Bom,ele só não pode dormir na minha cama.-disse Drax,tentando ser engraçado.

-Eu sou Groot.

-Deixa ele jogar Drax.-disse o guaxinim,falando pela árvore ambulante.

-Chega dessa conversinha! Eu quero saber sobre as minhas jóias! Por que você roubou elas?!-aponta e olha para Peter,estava realmente muito irritado com a aquela calma.

-Você ainda não descobriu o motivo?-perguntou Peter estranhando um pouco.

-E, além disso, para que você queria aquelas jóias?-falou Gamora,agora estava séria.

-CALA A BOCA QUE EU NÃO FALEI COM VOCÊ!-diz o azulado, bem nervoso e diretamente para a Gamora.

-Ow! Não grite com a Gamora!- Quill finalmente ficou bravo.

Nesse momento o guaxinim virou-se para Groot,apontou para os três com o polegar e depois esfregou as mãos, eram gestos para dizer que aquele dialogo iria ficar interessante,ou quente. E a planta gigante riu tampando a boca com a mão direita,entendendo tudo.

-Agora deu para ficar defendendo ela?!-coloca as mãos na cintura,estranhando um pouco.

-Olha aqui! Tudo que diz respeito ao Peter,eu tenho o direito de me meter.- ela ficou na frente dele,apontou com o dedo indicador da mão esquerda,assim sendo deu para notar a sua aliança.

-Hãn?! Vocês se casaram!-ficou muito surpreso com aquela revelação.

-Pois é, e estamos muito felizes.-disse o senhor das estrelas,esboçando um sorriso breve e também mostrou o seu anel. -Mas não se preocupe, não fizemos festa,foi uma cerimônia simples.

-E para que te convidaríamos?-completou a moça de braços cruzados.

-Hun...então foi para isso que vocês me roubaram,precisavam de dinheiro para o casamento!

-Metade.-corrigiu o Starlord. – Olha,para encurtar a história,nós pegamos as suas jóias e levamos para uma casa de penhor. Pronto.

-Hunf, resolveu voltar aos velhos tempos?

-Foi você quem roubou primeiro,de alguma forma eu estou devolvendo ao lugar onde deveria estar.

-Hãn?!-surpreso e curioso.

-Pois é,analisamos bem as digitais e mesmo não podendo identificar qual foi ou é o dono original,descobrimos que era terráqueo.- explicou o peludo.

-Ah sim...e vocês fizeram isso para ajudar os outros. –o azulado debochou fazendo careta. – Que tocante,os heróis da Galáxia.

-Mas pegar algo de você e meio que devolver para o planeta de origem nem seria um roubo.-disse o capitão da nave sério.

-É um roubo sim! Afinal depois que eu peguei pertenciam a mim agora!-irritado.

-Mas,agora pertencem a outro e serão leiloados, por que eu não pretendo recuperar,e acredite,elas ficaram em mãos melhores. Por sorte com a família certa.

-...E já usaram o dinheiro todo?-pergunta depois de pensar por uns segundos,achando que poderiam pagar.

-Não.

-Quantos vocês têm no momento?

-Ah,como eu suspeitava.-disse Drax,ele deduzia que Yondu iria insistir que pagassem a ele.

-Vamos fazer um trato,você me dá o que tem e estamos todos conversados.-abre a mão direita,já pedindo a grana.

-Sobrou muito pouco,algo em torno de 20 unidades.

-O QUE?! Nenhum casamento é tão caro assim! Acaso casou mais alguém?!-revoltado e surpreso.

-Eu sou Groot.

-Não fique divulgando. -murmurou o roedor.

-Isso não te interessa.-falou o líder,de braços cruzados e expressão fechada,mas não levantou a voz.

-Vai perder a calma agora, senhor das estrelas?-provocou.

-...Você veio em busca de respostas, já dei, acabou! Não há mais nada para você fazer aqui.

-Peter,eu já volto vou fazer chá.-disse Gamora e correu dali, aquela fala era um código para ir buscar a arma dele e a sua espada,suspeitada que iria ocorrer uma briga grande.

-Hn,a poderosa guerreira assassina está fugindo da luta. Você amoleceu ela de um jeito bem patético heim.

-Sai dessa casa! Não vou tolerar mais que xingue a minha esposa. Vai!

-Vai agir assim? Sem briga? Você mudou muito mesmo. Alias,vocês aqui no bem bom,deixando a Galáxia a mercê dos outros...

-Acho que eu também merecemos umas férias não é? E depois,existem outros heróis.

-Bah.

-E depois, que eu fizemos com você não é nada. A gente não roubou alimento de um pobre. Não tiramos doce de criança. Não matamos ninguém. E menos ainda feri o coração de um infeliz. Ninguém aqui acabou com uma cidade inteira!

-Belo discurso. Mas acha que vai ser perdoado?! Talvez as forças divinas façam isso...MAS EU NÃO!-levantou e mostrou uma arma de cano longo e grosso,feita de prata,parecia um revolver e era bem mais simples que a de Peter.

Todos se espantaram com a ação dele.

-Cadê aquela sua "coisinha" que você comandava com assobio?

-Você não merece saber. Mas não se preocupe, eu me garanto com essa beleza aqui.

Ele por enquanto somente estava fazendo pose e ameaçando para apertar o gatilho.

-...Está fazendo tudo isso só por causa de um punhado de jóias? Sua ganância é mesmo apavorante.

-Não é mais pelas jóias Quill, você me decepcionou,não só por ter me roubado,mas por ter entrado nessa vidinha besta. Estou profundamente magoado com você.

-Lamento,mas eu não preciso mais da sua aprovação. Mas já que está transbordando de ódio,com sede de vingança então vai em frente, aperta o gatilho,se isso te fará bem.-estava muito sério e sem um pingo de medo.

-Quill,não seja tolo.-disse o animalesco,novamente no topo do sofá,mas agora com uma arma de fogo enorme em punho.

Groot ficou um pouco aflito com a ação do parceiro.

-Abaixe essa arma.

-Hn,você quer mesmo voltar para a cadeia sua coisinha irritante? Sua ficha criminal pode ter sido limpa pela patrulha nova,mas a sua consciência ainda é suja. –disse Yondu para o felpudo da sala,embora não estivesse olhando diretamente para ele.

-...Eu irei arriscar.-disse isso aparentando frieza,mas na verdade sentia-se mal por dentro.

-...Rocket...-disse o senhor das estrelas,tocado pelas palavras do amigo,mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado com ele.

-Que lealdade heim Quill,eu lhe felicitaria,pena que VOCÊ SEJA UM IDIOTA!-assim que terminou a fala e aquele grito ele atirou.

Ao mesmo tempo em que apertou o gatilho e atingiu o no chefe dos guardiões,ele também foi atingido na nuca pelo Raccon,que logo que fez isso abaixou a cabeça.

-Eu sou Groot!

-Desculpe querido,eu quebrei a minha promessa.-melancólico. Ele havia prometido que esses meses seriam mais pacíficos para os dois e que não iria atirar para matar ninguém.

Enquanto eles conversavam Drax foi socorrer o líder. O de pele azul ficou estirado no chão de barriga para baixo. Peter somente caiu de joelhos,a bala o feriu no ombro esquerdo e ele colocou a mão lá para aparar o sangue.

-Calma Quill,agüente firme.-disse Drax o ajudando e enquanto o afastou um pouco do vilão.

Gamora chegou naquela hora e foi auxiliar também largando tudo que tinha nas mãos,ficou muito desesperada. Por sorte o Yondu havia se esquecido um pouco do senhor das estrelas e quando conseguiu se levantar – ainda com uma certa dificuldade – virou-se para o guaxinim e disse...

-...se...SEU ANIMAL MISERAVEL!-olhando para Rocket cheio de ódio e revolta.

Tão cheio de ira quanto o alienígena Rocket largou a sua arma e avançou para cima dele, o impulso o fez cair para trás,a porta estava aberta e eles foram lá para fora,rolaram a varanda e as escadas até ficaram no gramado, o mutante o arranhava e mordia, mostrando bem o seu lado selvagem de ser.

Drax havia saído da casa para conter os dois,mas principalmente para pegar a arma de Yondu,que ele deixou cair,com o intuito de que ele não feri-se mais ninguém.

Gamora resolveu aproveitar que o oponente estava dominado e com a atenção desviada,ajudou Peter a se levantar e apoiou o braço dele nos seus ombros.

-Groot!Vem!Me dê uma ajuda!-disse ela fazendo sinal para a árvore ambulante.

Groot olhou para ela e logo virou-se para observar aquela briga,estava preocupado com o Rocket,fez isso algumas vezes,se encontrava confuso,não sabia como agir naquela hora. E a moça notou isso...

-Vamos! O Rocket vai ficar bem! Vem!

Eles então saíram pela porta dos fundos e entraram numa floresta,a moça pegou as chaves do Quill,apertou um botão e fez a nave reaparecer – se encontrava invisível – os três entraram lá para cuidar do capitão.

Enquanto isso aqueles dois continuaram a sua briga,mas o animal levava mais vantagens. Nas primeiras oportunidades que teve Yondu somente conseguiu dar um soco no mutante,arrastar-se para outro lado(na verdade não foi para muito longe,somente para fora do jardim) e tentar se levantar.Só que não obteve sucesso,logo a luta corporal continuou. Mas desta vez não durou muito tempo,o alienígena conseguiu agarrá-lo e jogar o peludo para longe. Virou-se para Drax e correu para recuperar a sua arma,só que o destruidor não tinha mais o revolver(havia escondido) e começou a lutar mano a mano com o azulado – que alias não sabia lutar bem sem armas então ficava em desvantagem,mas se levantava e tentava se virar como podia.

Durante esse tempo Rocket havia se levantando e se aproximou,começou a torcer pelo amigo forte.

Num certo momento,quando o inimigo caiu após um soco,mas não havia ficado nocauteado, antes que Drax pudesse fazer qualquer coisa – provavelmente dar um último golpe – a nave de Peter apareceu,plantou no céu e parou em cima deles,com isso os guardiões foram transportados para dentro e foram embora deixando Yondu no chão por um tempo,se recuperando.

-Ei! Por que fez isso?-perguntou o Raccon para o piloto.

-Ainda não terminamos essa batalha.-Disse Drax,praticamente concordando com o mascote.

E quem pilotava a nave era Gamora,somente ela estava sentada ali comandando tudo.

-Vão para seus lugares. Precisamos levar essa briga para outro lugar que não seja no meio dessa cidade para chamar a atenção de todos.-disse com voz firme de liderança,com as mãos bem fincadas no volante e olhando somente para frente.

-Estamos próximos de uma floresta,a rua está deserta.-disse o mais forte.

-E quem é você para me dar ordens?- perguntou o peludo.

-Sou Gamora,uma guerreira,uma assassina,a esposa de Peter Quill. Segunda no comando segundo o meu marido. Você quer mais argumentos?! – a segunda frase,ela disse com o rosto virado,olhando diretamente para o mutante,dava para ver os dentes afiados dela,aquilo deu mais ênfase em suas falas.

-Tá bom! Tá bom! Alias cadê o seu digníssimo esposo e o Groot?-embora meio irritado obedeceu e se aproximou do seu acento.

-Estão lá dentro. Agora chega de perguntas,vamos avançar.-respondeu ela.

-Bem,você tem um plano? Por que ele provavelmente irá pegar a nave dele e nos alcançar. - quis saber o destruidor,que também se sentou e já se posicionou.

-Se nos atacar,vamos revidar,pelo menos estamos no céu,não haverá nenhum dano.

Eles tinham razão,pois ao se recuperar,rapidamente o Yondu pegou um controle remoto chamou a sua espaçonave,e apertando outro botão foi transportado automaticamente para o seu veículo,assim sendo saiu do solo - pois sua geringonça já estava voando - o capitão logo retirou do automático para ele próprio dirigir e vagou pelo céu procurando os guardiões. Estava mais ainda com vontade de acabar com eles, se mais alguém estivesse lá junto iria notar a ira dele em seu olhar.

Logo que os encontrou,o que não demorou muito,porém o seu primeiro ataque não foi usando foguetes e lazeres, o alien bateu com tudo na no transporte deles. Como quem queria avisa-los que estava ali bem próximo.

Os heróis gritaram de susto por causa do impacto. Muitos objetos caíram fizeram barulho. Como todos estavam de cinto,ninguém caiu,menos Groot,pois ele estava numa cadeira normal cuidando de Peter – que se encontrava numa cama especial com cinto.

Rocket ouviu um barulho e não era só de objetos.

-Hãn?! O que houve aí atrás? Groot?! – preocupado virou o rosto para trás na esperança de ve-lo.

-Eu sou Groot.-levantou o rosto. Ele falou algo,mas ainda estava muito longe e no chão,se recuperando da batida.

-Eu espero que esteja mesmo.-meio cético, acreditando que o grandalhão havia dito isso somente para eles não se preocuparem.

-O que está acontecendo? O Yondu já nos alcançou? – perguntou Peter,na esperança de alguém te responder,mas não conseguia gritar pois estava muito apertado por causa daquele cinto especial.

-Ah esse idiota. Mas ele vai ver só.-falou a garota,brava e trincando os dentes. Já fazia menção em apertar botões que ativariam os lazeres.

-Espere Gamora! Ele não atirou na gente realmente. - disse Drax.

-O que? Não podemos deixar barato! Não podemos ser educados agora! – perguntou o animal surpreso.

-Não é isso. Eu acho devemos atacar,mas de outro modo.

-Não! Vamos continuar voando.-decidiu a nova capitã.

-O QUE?!-disse o peludo espantado.

Ela pisou no acelerador de raiva e eles foram a toda velocidade.

-GAMORA O QUE ESTÁ PENSANDO EM FAZER?!-disse o baixinho rabugento,agarrando-se na cadeira.

-Hãn?! Ei para onde eles estão indo?-perguntou Yondu para si mesmo, surpreso com a situação,mas ele também acelerou.

-O que está acontecendo?-perguntou Quill agitado.

-Eu sou Groot.-ele estava se segurando como podia no teto.

Em certo momento a moça fez uma manobra com a nave,fazendo-a ficar de cabeça para baixo,deste modo mesmo se aproximou do veículo do oponente,contornou ele passando pertinho quase tocando e quando estava atrás dele o mandou dois foguetes que o atingiu provocando danos e sacudindo toda a "banheira" dele. A coisa voadora só não caiu por que havia asas de reserva que foram logo trocadas.

-Ataque surpresa han?! Você vai ver só!-disse o alienígena raivoso.

Ele também mandou foguetes e disparou lazares para cima dela. Mas eles conseguiram desviar umas vezes,contra atacar e acionar o campo de força.

Tentaram de tudo,foi um verdadeiro show de disparos para todos os lados. Quem olhasse para o céu naquele momento pensaria que estava vendo fogos de artifício.

Embora tivessem conseguido provocar prejuízos para azulado, a coisa em que ele dirigia era muito potente e forte.

E no meio da batalha Gamora teve que parar,colocou a mão na boca,ela não se sentia bem...

-Gamora?-notou algo de estranho na amiga e ficou um pouco preocupado,lá no fundo.

-Rocket,assuma o controle.-ela se levantou e correu para dentro.

-Ela está fazendo aquilo de novo.-comentou Drax para o roedor,percebendo tudo.

-É. – o peludo pulou para a cadeira dela e assumiu o volante,continuando o que ela terminou.

Mesmo sem ter um plano melhor no momento ele se divertia fazendo atirando todo o arcenal, sem se importar muito.

-Rocket,a nossa munição vai acabar!

Mas ele ignorou e continuou rindo descontroladamente enquanto apertava os botões freneticamente. Ficava pensando consigo como era bom ser líder.

Tudo ia bem até que Yondu conseguiu repetir um disparo,que acabou atingido em cheio o tanque de combustível dos guardiões e com isso começou a vazar líquido. Todos notaram o perigo quando soou uma sirene de alerta.

-Essa não!-exclamou Rocket ao ver a situação pelo monitor.

-E agora?-pergunta o grandão.

-Vamos ter que pousar.

Nesse momento Gamora retornou e com sua espada nas mãos.

-Não!Antes sobrevoe em cima da espaçonave dele,eu vou entrar lá no campo inimigo.

-O que pretende fazer?-perguntou o mamífero estranhando aquela ordem.

-Verá.

-A lua de mel não fez nada bem para você, está começando a ter idéias absurdas igual ao Quill.-o roedor estava muito cético quanto a isso.

-Ande logo!-a moça não gostou do comentário,mas tentou ignorar e reforçou a ordem.

E ele o fez,embora não concorda-se e não entendesse o que a mulher pretendia. Alias, ela se esforçou muito para suportar a movimentação,pois não estava muito bem do estomago naquele momento.

Quando estavam por cima, a guerreira saiu por uma porta secreta,que ficava nos fundos e pulou para cima do veículo do inimigo. Sem demora,ao ficar de pé lá,usando a sua espada abriu um buraco lá e entrou no local.

-Desculpe,esqueci de bater.

-Ahhh! O que está fazendo aqui?! – assim que notou a presença dela se assustou,virou a cadeira e ele todo para trás.

-O que você acha?

-Veio somente para me impedir ou para me roubar mais alguma coisa?

-Talvez...ambas das coisas...

-Ah é?! Pois não vou dar uma colher de chá só por que é mulher.

Dito isso ele deixou a nave no piloto automático,meio que sem pensar,levantou-se e começou a lutar,com uma espada também na qual a lâmina aparecia quando apertava um botão(não era lazer),reta e apesar de simples afiada.

Os dois começaram a lutar,chocando as suas "facas" e indo de um lado para o outro.

\- Tenho uma dúvida. Você convidou Thanos para o casamento também? – deu um breve riso,ele queria provocá-la.

Aquela pergunta a deixou com mais raiva ainda.

-Vai se arrepender!

Ela então desviou fingiu atacá-lo,mas desviou de propósito e de surpresa,para ir com tudo no painel de controle dele usando sua espada.

-NÃO!

Enquanto isso, Rocket conseguiu pousar numa clareira da floresta,antes que todo o combustível vaza-se. Porém os dois estavam preocupados com Gamora,então saíram para observar o céu,e o que viram foi a espaçonave do oponente rodando no ar parecendo desgovernada.

-Seja lá o que ela está tramando,parece ter dado certo.-comenta o animal.

-Mas a nave está descontrolada,como ambos irão se salvar?-perguntou o acinzentado.

Groot e Peter – que se apoiava no seu amigo de madeira para andar - apareceram naquele instante,se aproximando da entrada...

-Eu sou Groot.

-Hãn? Peter! – virou-se e exclamou o rabudo,surpreso com a presença do líder.

-Peter,não deveria estar aqui.-o grandão virou-se também.

-Mas eu tenho direito de saber o que está acontecendo. Groot tentou explicar mas...

-Melhor explicarmos depois,vamos seguir o trajeto daquela nave.-disse o destruidor.

O felpudo concordou e eles correram. Quill pediu para Groot ajudá-lo a ir também,então o grandão de madeira o carregou nas costas e correu para segui-los.

E aquele objeto voador deu vários rodopios até cair lá longe, numa outra ponta da mata. Foi uma aterrissagem de emergência e de barriga, não muito boa,na qual fez um grande rastro de terra no solo e o bico ficou meio amassado.

Logo o piloto saiu desesperado do seu meio de transporte.

Os guardiões seguiram os gritos do Yondu,assim conseguiram achar a carcaça com a porta aberta e o oponente um pouco longe dela,dentro de um lago raso – ao se aproximarem notaram que ele estava coberto com uma gosma verde e fedorenta,e que tentava se limpar com a água. Deduziram assim que os berros eram de frescura e nojo. Mas para falar a verdade, os heróis também acharam aquela coisa horrível.

-Nossa! O que é isso?-perguntou o Raccon espantado.

-Cadê a Gamora? –perguntou o senhor das estrelas.

Ela saiu da nave naquele momento,meio cambaleante,mas conseguiu andar até eles o mais rápido que podia. Groot chegou a virar-se e esticar seus braços para ajuda-la.

-Obrigada. Mas não estou precisando.-afastou as mãos do amigo.

-Querida,o que aconteceu?-perguntou o starlord.

-Hãn?! Por favor! Não faça isso de novo! Pelo amor de todo o cosmos! – Yondu ao perceber que ela estava vindo ele começou a implorar por misericórdia.

-"Isso" o que?-perguntou o capitão.

-Eu expeli isso nele.-disse a garota,apontando para toda aquela coisa repugnante. Ela não estava orgulhosa por isso.

-...Argh! Era essa a sua idéia? - Rocket entendeu tudo,fez uma careta achando aquilo muito nojento e perguntou diretamente a moça.

\- Mais ou menos.

-Quando eu digo que a lua de mel não foi boa para você,eu não estava brincando.-o peludo disse isso sério e de braços cruzados para a moça.

-Foi estranho,mas deu certo.- disse Drax.

-E então Yondu?-ela se aproximou mais do lago.

-NÃO! NÃO AFASTE-SE DE MIM! NÃO FAÇA ISSO DE NOVO ! EU FAÇO QUALQUER COISA! EU...

-Qualquer coisa?!-eles,exceto Groot,falaram em coro e lançaram um sorriso malandro.

-Ops...Eu sei que vou me arrepender...-depois de notar o que havia dito e perceber aquelas expressões deles.

-Você não pode voltar com a sua palavra, eu tenho um gravador no meu capacete e eu posso provar que...

-Está bem! Está bem! Bem...eu faço qualquer coisa para não receber esse jato de gosma de novo. Mas...suponho que o que vocês desejam agora é só que eu vá embora...então...-ele se levantou,mesmo molhado começou a caminhar até a margem e já estava saindo da água quando foi interrompido.

-Nada disso. Vai realizar cada desejo especial nosso.-disse o Quill.

-Pois é,se meteu com a gente não vai ter moleza não.-disse o guaxinim de braços cruzados,gostando muito da situação.

-Ai eu mereço,virei Gênio mágico. Tá bem. O que querem? Eu faço tudo. Mas uma coisa de cada vez.-sério e movendo as mãos,dando ênfase em cada palavra.

-Certo. Hãn,quem pede primeiro?-perguntou o líder original da equipe.

-Eu! – o guaxinim levantou a mão,empolgado. - Eu quero que você traga peças novas para a nave assim eu posso reconstruí-la e reformá-la,mas você terá que trabalhar junto. Entendeu? –apontou para ele na última fala.

-Hunf...E como vou trazer peças?-de braços cruzados.

-Sei lá,te vira cara,você deve ter algumas peças na sua nave não?

-Tudo bem. E o que mais?

-Eu quero...-começou a falar a Gamora.

-Fale,mas sem se aproximar muito.-deu um passo para trás,cheio de repugnância dela.

-...hn,eu quero aquele...ahn...pão,ou massa,em forma de roda...cheio de confeitos...

-Seja mais especifica por favor.

-Acho que ela quer um Donut. –disse Peter.

-E o que é isso?-perguntou Yondu.

-Um tipo de rosquinha grande que vende...-estava explicando,só que foi rapidamente interrompido.

-O que?! Ela colocou tudo isso para fora e ainda quer comer?!-apontou para a garota muito espantado.

-Hunf, eu vou ignorar isso só por que é a vez do Peter.-diz a mulher verde.

-Hãn? Ah eu não quero nada...o Rocket já pediu por mim e ver o Yondu se humilhando aqui implorando por misericórdia já valeu a pena. –diz sorrindo entre os dentes.

-hunf,bem um a menos. – mesmo não gostando daquela fala,felizmente não teria que fazer nada mais humilhante,já que ele conhecia bem o estilo do Quill.

-Minha vez. – diz Drax dando um passo a diante.

-Só espero que o seu desejo não seja me fazer de saco de pancadas.-com um pouco de medo,ao ver aqueles músculos se aproximando.

-Não. Quero que me pegue uma tatuagem.

-HÃN?! – exclamaram todos,menos o alienígena que pediu.

-Essa foi a coisa mais bizarra que você pediu até agora Drax.-disse o Raccon.

-Ah...mas eu fiquei com vontade de fazer isso. Parece ser tão interessante.

-Ah...Ok,Ok eu pago. Bem...acho que não falta mais ninguém então vamos... – já começava a virar-se e andar para o lado oposto,mas foi interrompido novamente.

-Espere! Faltou o Groot. – o roedor levantou a mão e apontou para o companheiro. Ele alias já estava nos ombros do mesmo,como sempre.

-Hãn? Ah legal vou realizar desejos de uma árvore. – pôs a mão direita no rosto.

-Olha como fala dele se não quer que eu te mande uma bala de novo e desta vez vai ser na cabeça! -mostrou uma pequena arma de fogo que tinha,parecia um revolver,mas tinha um design diferente.

\- Calma! Bem,pelo menos ele deve querer algo simples,como água,adubo ou algo assim...Então,o que vai ser? – virou-se para o grandão.

Groot sorriu,pensou um pouco e disse..

-Eu sou Groot.

-Ele disse que irá dizer quando todo o trabalho estiver terminado.

-Agora vai fazer suspense também. Bem...Vamos por a mão na massa.-impaciente.

E o trabalho de reconstrução da nave deles seguiu a noite inteira,pois não foi fácil o ex patrão do senhor das estrelas conseguir material, Rocket não queria improvisar. Ao menos o guaxinim o ajudou um pouco,pois tinha faro para achar peças, ele também foi rápido em montar,mas já era o inicio da madrugada quando o trabalho realmente começou. O peludo era quem estimulada o Yondu a prosseguir quando ele se mostrava cansado e quando parava sem permissão, para isso usava sua lábia, ameaças e uma arma de choque.

Os outros aproveitaram a situação para arrumar a casa alugada,além de dormirem um pouco. Porém Groot não ficou muito tempo, na calada da noite entrou na floresta,disposto em ajudar-los,especialmente o Raccon,que ficou feliz em ve-lo. Tanto que resolveu ligar o som do Peter,para descontrair e deixar a tarefa mais interessante e empolgante.

" **When I had you to myself/I didn't want you around/Those pretty faces always made you/Stand out in a crowd..."**

Aquela canção em espacial ambos a adoravam. Ela remetia a tempos bons.

Os três não dormiram nada,mas pelo menos dois deles ficaram satisfeitos, pois gostavam de fazer qualquer coisa juntos, não importava o que,mesmo em batalhas sangüentas, tudo valia a pena. Eles estavam juntos e para ambos já bastava.

O melhor foi terem presenciado sol nascendo. durante o batente. Por causa disso resolveram dar uma parada,para assistir o espetáculo,lado a lado e quase se abraçando...

-Eu sou Groot.

-É,isso também me revigora.-sorriu o roedor.

A camaradagem daqueles dois soava estranho aos olhos do ET de pele azul -especialmente a conversa dos dois,já que o peludo era o único que entendia a falas do outro. Era uma sintonia perfeita,uma harmonia incrível e bizarra. E tudo piorou para o Yondu,ao observar-los melhor e notar que estavam de aliança,em formato de flor. E era engraçado como aquela cena dos dois combinava com aquela música ao fundo.

" **It's my first love/What I'm dreaming on/When I go to bed/When I lay my head upon my pillow/Don't know what to do…"**

Finalmente percebido que os dois seres que via não se tratava de amigos e sim de um casal.

"Então,foram eles se casaram também. Que loucura!"

No entanto ele teria que ignorar isso,pois pelo menos o animal mutante elogiou o seu desempenho e o serviço dele,além disso o deixou descansar por uns minutos,só que,com a condição de que teria que ficar acorrentado no pé da nave,não havia outra opção tinha que concordar e dormiu. Enquanto isso,os parzinho iriam sair pela floresta, pretendia passear e namorar.

Meia hora depois,o alien foi bruscamente acordado por Gamora que exigiu que cumprisse com o resto de sua promessa. Ela nem precisava ameaçá-lo com nada, o homem já estava muito traumatizado e com medo dela para dizer "não".

Disfarçados ele e os outros foram até uma padaria e conseguiu um Donut,com dinheiro transformados em dólares. A guerreira assim que pegou aquilo,começou a comer com muita vontade,enquanto tomava uma caneca de chocolate quente que Quill havia trazido.

O próximo foi o Drax. Todos seguiu eles,mas ficaram do lado de fora,esperando a tatuagem ser feita,enquanto liam quadrinhos e manuais.

Por fim,o destruidor voltou com parte das costas escrito "Eu amo metáforas". Os amigos somente comentaram que aquela escolha era estranha,mas não se opuseram contra ele.

-Muito bem, já terminou tudo e o meu dinheiro quase, então...

-Ei! Esqueceu do desejo do Groot.-lembrou o Rocket,ele estava sentado nos ombros da sua planta.

-Ah é, verdade, desculpe. – disse isso muito desgostoso,se mostrando também muito cansado e desanimado. – Bem...o que ele quer?

-Eu sou Groot. Hm...Eu sou Groot.

Mais tarde... Todos estavam dentro de uma sala de cinema,na qual se encontrava quase vazia,assistiam a animação "Flores e Arvores" da Disney. Groot e Rocket estavam na primeira fileira, o roedor comia pipocas,tomava cerveja numa lata,mas na cadeira dele havia alguns pacotes de biscoitos. Drax estava atrás deles,só que mais distante,nem prestava muito atenção no filme,pois saboreava com gosto os salgadinhos e elogiava aquela comida.

Distante deles,na quarta fileira estava Peter e Gamora,lado a lado(ele no esquerdo). O senhor das estrelas somente comia um pequeno tablete de chocolate(Estilo prestigio) enquanto ela devorava vários tipos de doces(balas,pirulitos e afins) quase que ao mesmo tempo. Yondu estava do lado deles,porém um pouco afastado,duas cadeiras para a esquerda.

-Qual é a real finalidade disso?-murmurou ele,perguntando-se sobre o filme e reação dos guardiões.

-Ora,não seja chato,isso é legal. Toma. – oferece um chiclete para ele.

Ele aceita,mas não masca,guarda no bolso de dentro do casaco. Enquanto se perguntava o que fazia ali,mas ele queria ter certeza que todos estavam satisfeitos e que podia ir embora.

Ficou lá até que viu,de longe, Rocket e Groot se beijando de maneira muito estranha,o mutante estava praticamente lambendo a boca o seu parceiro – que estava aberta – enquanto soltava alguns sons estranhos.

Aquilo foi um estimulo certo para que o outro resolvesse ir embora...

-Argh! O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Enojado ele se retira daquele lugar correndo. Somente o Peter notou isso,mas deixou estar. Tinha outras coisas para se preocupar.

-Então...você está esperando um bebê.-murmurou para a sua esposa.

-uhum.-afirma com a cabeça e com a boca cheia.

-han...eu não sei muito sobre a sua raça,como é a gestação?

Ela então engole tudo para poder falar,ficou bem séria como sempre,nem parecia que havia colocado na boca um punhado inacreditável de balas uns segundos atrás.

-Bem,pelo que eu sei sobre isso,é que o tempo de duração para a formação do filhote seria de 12 meses.

-Nossa! Tudo isso?

-Lamento.

-Bem,eu espero. Sua fome de doces é por isso também? É a conseqüência, ou reação da gravidez.

-Eu acho que é mais desejo.

-Entendi.

-Por favor querido,deixa eu continuar comendo. Eu necessito de açúcar.

-Desculpe. Mas... Rocket e Groot me inspiraram. Posso te beijar?

Antes de responder ela esfregou a boca com a mão.

-Sim.-sorriu.

Então, eles se aproximaram e logo beijaram-se.

 **Fim.**

 **Notas da autora:**

 ***Um dia,eu acordei com essa idéia na cabeça, a história foi toda montada na minha mente num dia só,menos o final e a luta em si. Por causa disso eu demorei um pouco para decidir escrevê-la. E também por que havia uma parte nojenta nela,que eu realmente não queria escrever,mas não achei nenhuma outra alternativa melhor.**

 ***As músicas foram postas depois,são elas:**

 **I want you back – Jackson 5 (Está na trilha original do próprio filme)**

 **First Love – Nikka Costa.**


End file.
